Sweet Devotion
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Min Yoongi terbangun. Dengan tempurung kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri tak ampun. Dengan sosok lelaki di sampingnya yang mengaku sebagai suaminya dan dengan separuh ingatannya yang hangus terbakar" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #WhiteDayevent #GardenofLoves #HappySugaDay


**MinGa Dudes "White Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt Q.12 : Kiss Me and You will know how important I am**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sweetest Devotion**

 **A fanfic by Ichizenkaze**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Kiss Me, and you will know how important I am."_

.

.

Min Yoongi terbangun dengan pikiran kosong dan kepalanya yang menjerit sakit. Lampu benderang yang menyala tepat di atasnya memberikan efek memualkan, tajam menusuk netranya yang kabur, hingga satu-satunya yang ia lakukan ketika kelopak matanya terangkat berat adalah kembali menutupnya erat-erat. Dengan mata terpejam, ia masih bisa merasakan efek mual yang bergejolak di dasar perutnya. Isi dadanya terasa diaduk, dan kepalanya. _Dammit._ Kepalanya berdentam sakit tanpa ampun. Yoongi mengernyitkan wajah. Menjerit pelan merasakan permukaan kulit wajahnya yang bonyok dan penuh luka garetan yang menyengat.

"Tolong jangan paksakan," seseorang berbicara dengan nada tegas. "dia mungkin masih syok. Akan sedikit lambat memberikan respon."

"Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?" suara ini lebih berbeda. Lembut. Suaranya lembut dan penuh oleh rasa khawatir. Yoongi merasakan jemari hangat menggenggam miliknya yang dingin. Begitu hati-hati. Hembusan nafas menerpa buku jari Yoongi lalu kecupan bibir di punggung tangannya begitu menenangkan.

"Keadaannya stabil. Dalam skala GCS, cedera otak yang diderita Yoongi masuk pada tahap 9 sampai 12. Memang kemungkinan mengalami fraktur tengkorak, kami masih menunggu _CT-scan_ untuk lebih memperjelas garis frakturnya. Yoongi hanya hilang kesadaran selama 6 jam. Itu bisa dibilang cukup normal." Suara yang sama memberi penjelasan. Suara yang penuh kepercayaan seakan separuh hidupnya ia lakukan untuk meyakinkan setiap orang yang ia temui.

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. Menelan air liurnya paksa ke tenggorokannya yang kering dan terbakar nyeri. Langit-langit rumah sakit yang putih dan lampu benderang di atasnya adalah yang pertama ia lihat. Aroma aseptan menusuk penciumannya, membuatnya mengernyitkan hidung perih akan aromanya yang keterlaluan. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan netranya pada sekelilingnya yang putih, gorden berwarna krem yang tersampir lebar di samping tempat tidurnya lalu kosong. Semuanya kosong.

"Yoongi?" seseorang memanggil. Si suara tegas. Seorang lelaki di pertengahan dua puluh. Tampan. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan terangkat ke atas dengan bantuan gel. Senyumannya ramah. Kaca mata berlensa tipis membingkai wajahnya yang tampan. Ia mengenakan seragam operasi berwarna hijau yang dilapisi dengan jas dokternya yang putih bersih. Matanya besar dan terlihat luar biasa baik. "Aku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook." kenalnya sambil kembali tersenyum. "kau mengalami kecelakaan. Hilang kesadaran selama 6 jam. Kami berusaha keras menyingkirkan pecahan kaca di tubuhmu. Untungnya tidak mengenai organ vital. Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Yoongi membuka mulut. Menjilat bibirnya yang kering dan terasa amis. Ia baru menyadari sudut bibirnya yang sobek dan mengeluarkan aroma _betadine_. Ia lalu melayangkan matanya pada kantung infusan yang menggantung di samping tempat tidurnya. Selangnya tersambung ke telapak tangan kirinya. Ia juga menatap lengannya yang penuh luka. Beberapa tancapan kaca terlihat pernah bersarang di sana, tertutup jahitan tipis di permukaan kulitnya, serta di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang terasa nyeri bukan main setiap ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kepalaku." Bisiknya. "seperti dihantam palu."

Jungkook memberikan hembusan nafas lega. "Itu normal," ucapnya. Melirik ke lelaki yang duduk patuh di samping tempat tidur Yoongi. Suaranya kembali penuh keyakinan.

Lelaki itu memiliki rambut oranye kelam yang menawan. Sangat acak-acakan dengan kening basah oleh keringat sehingga helaian oranye kelamnya menempel di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya. Bibirnya penuh dan menggoda serta raut khawatir yang kentara jelas dari cara dia menarik nafas. Kantung matanya membengkak, seolah habis menangis hebat. Pipinya begitu tirus. Terlihat kurus sekali di pandangan Yoongi. Walau Yoongi tidak bisa menampik otot di lengan lelaki itu yang terbungkus jaket bomber berwarna coklat. Membuatnya gagah namun menenggelamkan tubuhnya semakin dalam.

"Syukurlah," bisiknya. Tersenyum tipis lalu meremas jemari Yoongi.

 _Snap._

Refleks utamanya adalah menarik tangannya dari cengkraman lelaki itu. Memasang wajah takut dan menjaga jarak begitu jelas dengan memundurkan tubunya hingga punggungnya menimpa terali di tempat tidurnya yang terpasang berdiri.

"Hyung?" lelaki itu nampak terkejut, mencoba menyentuh Yoongi namun Yoongi beringsut semakin menjauh. "Hei, ini aku Jimin." Ucapnya lembut.

"Jimin?" Yoongi mengulang namanya sambil menyipitkan mata. Suaranya serak. Was-was dan luar biasa kebingungan. "Siapa…Jimin?" kini matanya terseret ke Jungkook. Berdiri terpana dengan mulut terbuka dan sama terkejutnya dengan Jimin.

"Ini tidak lucu." Jimin berucap sambil tertawa setengah hati. "Aku Park Jimin. _Suamimu_."

Pandangannya tertumbuk pada jemarinya. Menatap cincin putih yang melingkar di jemari manisnya. Cincin yang sama yang tepat terpasang di jari manis Jimin. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya kalut. Mengepalkan kepalan tangannya gemetar lalu menggeleng rapuh.

"A-ku, aku…tidak ingat."

Min Yoongi terbangun. Dengan tempurung kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri tak ampun. Dengan sosok lelaki di sampingnya yang mengaku sebagai suaminya dan dengan separuh ingatannya yang hangus terbakar.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Kau bilang ini normal?!" marah Jimin sambil berdiri gusar, mengakibatkan kursi yang di dudukinya terjungkal jatuh. Matanya menusuk Jungkook yang mengerjapkan mata kelu. "Kau bilang dia baik-baik saja! Kau bilang—"

Jungkook terburu maju ke depan. Memutus ucapan Jimin dengan menyingkirkan tubuh Jimin yang nampak luar biasa kalut sambil menjenggut rambut oranyenya penuh amarah. Ia menolak menatap Yoongi dan berjalan mondar-mandir dengan resah.

"Kau ingat siapa namamu?" tanya Jungkook pelan. Mengenakan stetoskopnya lalu meletakkan sisi _diaphragm_ ke dada Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi." jawab Yoongi cepat. Tak sama sekali ragu.

"Tanggal lahir?"

"9 Maret 1993."

"Tahun berapa sekarang, Min Yoongi-ssi?" Jungkook bertanya dengan wajah terlatih yang penuh perhatian. Melipat stetoskopnya lalu memasukkannya ke saku jas dokternya.

Yoongi diam beberapa saat. Menatap sekelilingnya lambat lalu menjawab. "dua ribu sebelas. Bulan Oktober. Tahun ketigaku sebagai mahasiswa bisnis."

Jimin mendesis kasar. Terlihat benar-benar kacau dan meninju udara dengan sangar. Sementara Jungkook tersenyum prihatin, mencoba menyentuh lengan Yoongi lembut lalu bersuara.

"Sekarang tahun dua ribu tujuh belas, bulan November, dan kau bukan mahasiswa jurusan bisnis, kau seorang—"

"—kau adalah seorang seniman. Produser lagu." Tuntas Jimin tidak sabar.

"Jimin." Tegur Jungkook pelan. Ancaman tersimpan di suaranya. "Jangan paksakan."

"Bangsat, diam saja Jeon Jungkook!"

Garis mulut Jungkook rapat, menahan amarah lalu melirik Jimin murka.

"Kau kenal dia Yoongi-ssi?" Jungkook mengedikkan kepalanya pada Jimin yang kini berdiri teguh dengan kepalan tangan mengerat di sisi tubuhnya.

Yoongi menatap Jimin. Lama. Mencoba menggali secuil ingatan dalam kepalanya yang berdentam sakit. Ia memilah, mencari, mengorek semua hal yang ada di otaknya. Sedikit saja. Sedikit bayangan tentang sosok Jimin. Kenangannya bersama lelaki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Namun tidak ada. Semuanya benar-benar kosong. Ia tidak tahu Jimin. Ia tidak kenal Jimin. Wajah pemuda itu begitu asing dalam matanya. Sikap kasarnya membuat Yoongi risih dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri di masa lalu, kenapa ia bisa menikah dengan lelaki seperti ini?

Menilik dari kaus tanpa lengan yang tertupi jaket bomber, jins robek di bagian paha dan lutut serta tato yang jelas sekali terpatri di sisi leher kiri Jimin. Yoongi ingat, dirinya yang benci sekali pada lelaki dengan penampilan seperti Park Jimin. Apalagi dengan rambut oranyenya yang mencolok, serta _piercing_ yang tertancap di masing-masing telinganya. Park Jimin adalah tipe pemuda berandal yang benar-benar Yoongi hindari. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia menikahi lelaki ini?

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Yoongi cukup lama. Mengalihkan matanya ke arah Jungkook yang menarik nafas mengerti. "Aku tidak kenal dia."

" _Yoongi Hyung_ ," geram Jimin diantara gigi-giginya yang bergemeletuk. "Ini tidak mengingatkanmu sama sekali?" Jimin mengangkat tangannya. Menunjuk cincin di jari manisnya yang terpasang.

Yoongi mengusap cincin di jarinya, merasakan bahannya yang dingin mengelus permukaan kulit jarinya. Jemarinya yang kaku mengepal. Pandangan memohon yang Jimin layangkan ke matanya membuatnya gugup. Bibirnya bergetar dan rasa sakit kembali menyengat tempurung kepalanya tanpa ampun.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingat!" teriak Yoongi kalut. "Bisa—bisakah kau keluar?" pinta Yoongi sambil menggigit bibirnya. Memeluk kepalanya dengan lengan dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

Jungkook membisikkan sesuatu, meminta Jimin keluar dengan lembut. Jimin keluar diiringi umpatan tak henti dan deru hembusan nafasnya yang kacau. Yoongi tergugu di tempatnya. Menyentuh keningnya yang berdenyut sakit dan tempurung kepalanya yang berdengung nyeri. Sekarang dua ribu tujuh belas. Dia seorang seniman. Dan dia memiliki seorang suami. Bernama Park Jimin. Dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak ingat sedikitpun tentang itu.

"Dia benar—" Yoongi tergagap menunjuk Jimin yang keluar dari ruangan. "Dia benar-benar suamiku?"

Jungkook mengangguk. Mengambil kursi yang terjatuh lalu menempatkannya kembali di samping tempat tidur Yoongi. "kalian menikah di penghujung tahun dua ribu empat belas. Mendadak sekali. Ketika Jimin masih sibuk-sibuknya dengan kelulusan dan kau yang baru saja diterima ke label musik ternama di Seoul."

"Aku," Yoongi mengatupkan bibir. "Aku mahasiswa bisnis, tepat seperti keinginan Ayahku. Kenapa aku—kenapa aku menjadi seorang produser lagu?"

Menarik nafas pelan, Jungkook mencoba menenangkan Yoongi. "Pelan-pelan Yoongi _-ssi_. Kau akan mengingat semuanya. Ini hanya dampak dari cedera di kepalamu saat kecelakaan. Sekarang, istirahatlah. Kau butuh memulihkan diri terlebih dahulu."

Yoongi ingin berontak. Ingin sekali. Rasa penasaran mengukung jantungnya yang berdetak cepat. Menanti sileut Jimin untuk kembali dan memberitahu padanya apa yang terjadi. Namun, pada akhirnya ia menurut. Membaringkan tubuhnya pelan lalu menutup mata. Bayangan Jungkook yang bangkit berdiri dengan wajah resah adalah hal terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kelopak matanya tertutup rapat.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Ini bisa terjadi. Mengingat benturan di kepalanya yang cukup berat. _Komosio cerebro_ ringan dapat sudah sering terjadi dalam kecelakaan semacam ini. Dimana kerusakan otak akibat _akselerasi_ dan _deselerasi_ mampu mempengaruhi cidera otaknya. Memar otak yang dideritanya mengakibatkan pembengkakan, dan akibat dari pembengkakan itu selaput otak Yoongi menekan lapisan lain dan mengakibatkan ingatannya yang hilang," Jungkook mencoba menjelaskan pada sosok Jimin yang berjalan marah tanpa mau menghentikan langkahnya. "Indikasi _kuntosio_ yang paling umum adalah keadaan bingung dan disorientasi dengan amnesia integrad. Akan pulih jika Yoongi kembali pada aktivitas yang biasa ia lakukan."

Jimin menghentikkan langkah. Mengusap wajahnya marah lalu berkacak pinggang di tengah lorong rumah sakit yang sibuk. Matanya memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Menatap Jungkook kelu lalu bersura.

"Apa kemungkinan terburuknya?" tanyanya dengan suara terengah yang penuh sakit hati. "Apa dia akan melupakanku? Melupakan semuanya?"

"Jim," Jungkook mencoba menenangkan Jimin yang kacau. "Tenangkan dirimu, _dude_. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kondisimu yang setengah gila seperti ini."

"Aku memang hampir gila!" teriak Jimin kencang. Menyebabkan beberapa orang memandang mereka dengan tatapan penasaran dan terganggu. "Dia—dia bangun dan tidak mengingatku! Dia bahkan takut saat aku menyentuhnya! Menurutmu aku tidak gila?!"

"Aku tahu, _man_!" Jungkook menusuk pundak Jimin dengan kepalan tangan. "Aku tahu. Aku akan berusaha keras. Tapi ini semua tergantung pada Yoongi _, juga padamu_. Apakah Yoongi mau ingatannya kembali dan apakah kau mau membantunya mengingat," Jungkook menarik nafas panjang yang lemah. "Tenanglah, Jim," Gumam Jungkook ringan. Mengusap pundak Jimin yang mulai tenang dan masih nampak kacau. "Tenangkan dirimu dan mari buat Yoongi mengingat semuanya, _lagi_."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Memang benar Min Yoongi. Dari kulit pucatnya yang bersemu merah ketika sehabis merasakan air _shower_ hangat yang menimpa tubuhnya. Dari kebiasaannya menggasak rambutnya kesal dengan handuk terkalung di leher. Dari rambut merah mudanya yang berkilau ditimpa matahari. Dari kebiasaannya mencampur nasi dengan lauk pauk baru memakannya dengan nikmat. Dari Americano yang ia tenggak bersama tiga macaroon di piring mungilnya. Memang benar, lelaki yang kini tengah mengunyah sandwich dengan tekun di hadapannya adalah Min Yoongi. Ia melirik Jimin canggung sembari mengusap bibirnya yang penuh saus. Berdeham kecil lalu menenggak sodanya pelan.

"Kau harus berhenti menatapku," ucapnya pelan, kembali mengunyah lalu melirik Jimin dalam diam. Kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Yoongi bernodakan bekas air yang turun dari helaian rambutnya yang setengah basah.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Menolak pulang ke apartemen yang mereka tinggali bersama dengan alasan butuh waktu untuk mengolah semua informasi baru ke dalam otaknya. Di pagi hari, Jimin sudah berada di depan pintu hotelnya, membawakan sarapan lalu mengajak Yoongi jalan-jalan. Ia mengerti jarak dan batas yang ingin Yoongi bangun di antara mereka. Ia tidak bisa memaksakan keinginan Yoongi dan ingatannya yang terkubur. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan di sisi Yoongi ketika mereka mencari restoran untuk makan siang. Yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menghubungi Yoongi setiap malam untuk membisikkan ucapan selamat malam yang manis dan penuh kasih sayang, yang akan dibalas Yoongi dengan diam atau gumaman selamat malam yang kabur. _Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menunjukkan betapa dalamnya cinta yang ia miliki pada sosok di hadapannya yang bahkan tidak mengingat apapun tentang untaian kisah cinta mereka yang indah._

"Kenapa?" Jimin mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Meremukkan kertas bekas _sandwich_ nya yang sudah habis lalu menggenggam kaleng soda.

"Itu membuatku tidak nyaman," gumam Yoongi.

Senyuman Jimin semakin lebar. "Kau selalu mengatakannya."

"Hm?" Yoongi mengangkat satu alis sambil menggigit sandwich besar-besar hingga memenuhi mulutnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu saat aku menatapmu," Jawab Jimin, menyesap sodanya lalu menaruh kalengnya yang kosong ke atas permukaan meja. " _'berhenti menatapku, Jimin-a.'_ " ucap Jimin dengan nada milik Yoongi yang datar. "Dan aku akan berucap beratus kali jika aku tidak akan pernah bosan menatapmu."

Yoongi tersedak. Menggapai kaleng soda dengan jemari pucatnya yang mungil, namun jemari Jimin lebih dahulu mengambilnya, membimbing Yoongi untuk menenggak sodanya sembari menepuk lembut punggung Yoongi.

"Akan jadi apa _Hyung_ tanpaku?" Jimin bersuara halus. Jemarinya kini mengusap helaian rambut merah muda Yoongi. Yoongi sempat menjerit terkejut ketika menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin sehabis mandi. Memandangi pantulan wajahnya yang pucat serta warna merah muda yang melekat di helaian rambutnya, apalagi setelah menemukan beberapa tato kecil yang tersemat di permukaan kulitnya. Memang letak tatonya tidak mencolok seperti milik Jimin, _tetap saja,_ Yoongi tak berhenti menggigiti bibirnya kalut melihatnya.

"Kapan pertama kali kita bertemu?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba, meletakkan _sandwich_ nya ke atas meja, sudah tidak lagi berselera makan setelah usapan lembut jemari Jimin di puncak kepalanya.

"Maret, dua ribu dua belas. Kau sudah menjadi mahasiswa seni jurusan musik. Ahli memainkan piano dan mengambil kelas tari di semester enam. Kau bertemu aku, Park Jimin. Mahasiswa seni jurusan tari semester empat," Jimin menghela nafas diiringi senyuman manis, tengah mengulang kenangan abadi yang tersemat di otaknya. "Setengah semester berlalu dan kita tidak pernah saling menyapa. Hanya tahu nama masing-masing dan tidak ada urusan apapun. Sampai suatu hari, aku melihatmu." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan matanya yang bersinar indah. "Berdiri di halte bus. Sendirian. Menggerutu tentang tidak membawa payung dan benci akan hujan. Merutuki cuaca Seoul yang buruk dan berulang kali menghangatkan tanganmu yang kedinginan. Mungkin takdir, mungkin juga karena diriku yang tidak tahan mendengar gerutuanmu, aku melepas jaketku lalu memberikannya padamu."

"Woah, picisan sekali," komentar Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil.

Jimin tertawa. "Memang. Picisan sekali. Aku sempat berpikir, jika aku tidak memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal hari itu, akankah aku bertemu denganmu? Jika hari itu aku lupa membawa jaketku, akankah aku punya kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu? Dan Jika aku tidak memberikan jaketku padamu hari itu, _akankah aku jatuh cinta?_ "

Yoongi mengulum senyuman lucu yang membuat pipinya berkerut menggemaskan. "Apa aku berbicara denganmu setelahnya?"

"Kau mengembalikan jaketku keesokan harinya saat kita bertemu di kelas. Berucap terimakasih diiringi gumaman. Manis sekali. Rambutmu berwarna coklat dan pipimu berwarna merah. Aku benar-benar gemas setengah mati."

"Lalu?" Yoongi menumpu dagunya pada telapak tangan, dengan siku menekan permukaan meja. "Kau jatuh cinta?"

Jimin diam beberapa saat. Tetapi matanya tak henti memandang Yoongi. " _Aku jatuh cinta_." Ucapnya lambat, jemari bermain di permukaan meja seolah ingin mendekat pada jemari Yoongi, namun ia menilik batasan yang tengah Yoongi tempuh. "Aku jatuh cinta, lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus. _Semakin dalam_. Tidak lagi bisa aku kendalikan. Itu sebabnya aku melamarmu."

Ada yang menonjok jantungnya. Ucapan Jimin. Ucapan Jimin yang menonjok jantungnya. Yoongi dibuat terdiam, runtuh oleh ucapan lembut yang Jimin suarakan. Lelaki ini. Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Otaknya tidak sama sekali mengirimkan sinyal akan kerinduan fatal yang mampu meremas hatinya. Tetapi lelaki ini. Lelaki ini membuatnya rubuh. Membuatnya ingin berlari ke pelukan Jimin lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadanya yang hangat. Ia ingin meminta maaf tanpa alasan. Ia ingin menyalahkan otaknya yang buntu dan tidak dapat mengingat apapun.

"Lalu Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi kembali. "Bagaimana bisa Jungkook tahu tentang kita berdua? nampaknya kalian cukup akrab."

"Dia tetangga kita. Apartemennya tepat di samping apartemen kita. Ia tinggal bersama kekasih manisnya yang jago sekali membuat kue kukis. Kau sangat menyukai kukis buatan Taehyung. Bisa menghabiskan satu toples dalam satu hari," jelas Jimin, memainkan kaleng soda kosong dengan jemarinya.

"Aku suka kukis?" gumamnya tak percaya. "Seingatku aku tidak menyukai makanan manis, kecuali _Macaroon_."

"Kau memang tidak menyukai makanan manis," konfirmasi Jimin sambil mengangguk. "Tetapi kau tidak akan bisa menolak tawaran toples berisi kukis buatan Taehyung."

Yoongi mendengus, "kenapa begitu?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Jimin memberanikan diri memajukan tubuhnya. Menggeret kursinya semakin mendekat lalu mengaitkan jemari mereka. "Ayo pulang. Ke rumah kita." Ibu jarinya mengusap punggung Yoongi begitu mendebarkan. "aku akan buatkan pasta kesukaanmu, dengan tuna pedas."

"Aku suka pasta dengan tuna pedas?" Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman di wajahnya. Tidak juga bisa menampik degupan jantungnya yang bertalu berisik.

Senyuman Jimin kembali terbentuk, dan Yoongi hanyut akannya.

"Aku akan beritahu semua tentang dirimu. Rasa roti favoritmu. Menu di _Häagen-dazs_ yang membuatmu meleleh. Topping pizza kegilaanmu. Selai yang selalu kau bawa kemanapun untuk menyegarkan _mood_ mu. Ruang kerjamu. Rekan-rekanmu. Aku akan buktikan semua keraguan yang berlarian di pikiranku." Jimin membawa punggung tangan Yoongi ke bibirnya, mengecupnya lambat dengan mata menatap Yoongi. _"Aku akan beritahu segila apa kau jatuh cinta padaku, dan begitupun sebaliknya."_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Topi toganya setengah miring. Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat figura foto dirinya mengenakan topi toga dan pakaian kelulusan di depan gedung universitasnya yang megah. Buket bunga berada di tangannya dengan senyuman cerah yang begitu bahagia. Di foto kedua, ia bisa melihat fotonya dengan Jimin, sama-sama tertawa bahagia. Lalu foto-foto kelulusan Jimin juga berjejer di samping figura miliknya. Warna rambut mereka berubah-ubah. Dari milik Yoongi yang coklat, lalu hitam, lalu hijau _mint_ , dan terakhir merah muda yang menawan. Begitupun Jimin, pemuda itu pernah mewarnai rambutnya dengan merah kelam, hitam, lalu ungu dan terakhir adalah oranye. Foto dengan warna rambut Yoongi yang merah muda dan Jimin yang oranye terlihat seperti mereka berada di Amusement Park, dengan bando _Mickey Mouse_ yang ia kenakan dan gula-gula di tangannya, menggamit lengan Jimin yang memasang tanda V sambil berkedip nakal ke kamera.

Apartemen ini benar-benar terasa Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin. Sandal rumah miliknya yang bergambar bebek kuning bersandingan dengan milik Jimin yang bergambar keropi. Handuk Yoongi yang berwarna biru bersanding dengan milik Jimin yang berwarna merah. Banyak sekali figura foto mereka tersemat di sekitar rumah. Kulkas mereka penuh oleh note-note kecil yang lucu. Huruf hangul Jimin yang kacau dan rapat mengingatkan Yoongi untuk membeli Nutella dan dua bungkus stoberi, diiringi emot berbentuk hati dan _'saranghae~'_ yang begitu manis. Ada tulisan Yoongi, tulisannya yang rapi dan kecil, memarahi Jimin untuk jangan lupa mematikan saklar air ketika pergi dan ucapan _'asdfgjkl berhenti mengatakan saranghae!'_ dengan emot marah yang begitu imut. Yoongi tertawa kecil melihatnya, lalu memantapkan langkah menuju kamar mandi, membuka pintunya lambat lalu menatap sikat gigi mereka berkaitan manis dalam mug. Sabun cair dengan aroma favoritnya berdampingan dengan sabun padat milik Jimin. Alat cukur mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan masing-masing botol _aftershave_ yang berbeda, miliknya beraroma pinus yang menenangkan sedangkan milik Jimin searoma lemon yang segar.

Kamar utama adalah tempat terakhir yang Yoongi beranikan diri untuk teliti, ia mendorong pintunya yang berat. Dan di sana. Di dinding itu. Foto pernikahan mereka terpasang begitu teguh. Yoongi mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih dan mawar merah di tangannya, senyumannya teramat bahagia. Sedangkan Jimin mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih, rambutnya sehitam jelaga dan terangkat ke atas, menampilkan senyuman maskulin yang penuh suka cita.

Yoongi tanpa sadar menggenggam kenop pintu teramat kuat. Menatap foto itu membuatnya menyadari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang mencakar hatinya, membuat tenggorokannya sakit akan amarah.

 _Kenapa dirinya begitu_ _ **kosong**_ _saat Jimin jelas-jelas memperlihatkan seindah apa warna mereka ketika bersama?_

 _Kenapa dirinya_ _ **hampa**_ _saat Jimin menunjukkan bahwa hati Yoongi penuh akan cinta yang Jimin berikan tanpa pamrih?_

Ketukan di pintu menghancurkan lamunan Yoongi yang penuh kesedihan. Ia melangkah terburu ke pintu depan lalu membukanya sekali sentak. Pemuda di depannya terlihat seperti berada di awal dua puluhan. Rambutnya berwarna coklat halus dan berbentuk mangkuk menggemaskan yang membuat alisnya tertutup untaian poninya yang panjang.

"Yoongi _Hyung_!" panggilnya ceria. Matanya terbuka lebar dan cerah. Membuka lengannya lalu memeluk Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"W-Wow." Yoongi langsung memberi jarak. Melepas pelukan pemuda itu cepat-cepat sambil memundurkan langkahnya. "Siapa…?"

"Ah," pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, membentuk kotak menggemaskan. "Aku Taehyung! Aku tinggal di samping!" Taehyung menunjuk sisi kirinya dengan jemarinya yang penuh akan plastik.

"Hm," Yoongi tersenyum canggung. "Jadi kau kekasih Jeon Jungkook?" tanyanya.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Benar sekali! Oh, aku bawakan kau kukis," Taehyung mengangkat plastik di cengkramannya dengan mata berpendar kanak-kanak yang lucu.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis," gumam Yoongi sambil mengulum senyuman minta maaf yang tulus.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ tidak suka kukisku?" Taehyung memasang wajah sedih yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Bibirnya tertekuk ke bawah, alis bertatutan sedih seakan siap menangis.

"A-aku suka kukis!" Yoongi langsung mengambil plastik dari tangan Taehyung yang langsung tersenyum cerah. Pemuda itu menampilkan cengiran kotak yang lucu lalu terburu masuk tanpa permisi.

Yoongi menutup pintu, menggaruk keningnya yang gatal lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Taehyung sudah duduk di sana dengan kaki terangkat naik lalu tertekuk di depan tubuhnya sembari menahan dagunya di tempurung lututnya. Taehyung sangat manis, tolong.

"Rasanya aneh," ucap Taehyung, tersenyum canggung. Menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Apanya?" Yoongi mengambil satu toples kukis dari dalam pastik. Membukanya lalu mengambil satu potong kukis beraroma coklat yang menggaruk tenggorokan. Penciumannya mengenal aroma kukis Taehyung. Lidahnya mengenal rasa kukis buatan Taehyung. Ia tidak bisa berhenti menggigit potongan kukis di genggaman tangannya.

"Melihat _Hyung_ seperti ini," jawab Taehyung. Menjilat bibirnya yang kering lalu melanjutkan. "kau terbiasa membuka pintu dengan umpatan dan gerutuan. Akan benar-benar mengusirku ketika aku masuk tanpa ijin." Taehyung tertawa kecil.

Gigitannya terhenti. Jarinya memainkan setengah potongan kukis yang ia lahap dengan nikmat. Menatap Taehyung yang balas menatapnya dengan mata berpendar yang lucu.

"Apakah ini buruk atau—"

"Tidak, tidak." Taehyung menggelengkan kepala. "kau akan tetap menjadi Yoongi _Hyung_. Kau tetap jadi si jenius Min Yoongi yang memproduseri banyak lagu. Kau akan tetap jadi Yoongi _Hyung_ yang akan kurecoki setiap hari untuk mencoba resep kukisku yang baru. Tidak akan ada yang berubah." Taehyung mengirim senyuman tipis. "Ingatanmu boleh saja hilang, _Hyung._ Tetapi kau akan tetap menjadi Min Yoongi."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan sambil membalas senyuman Taehyung. Pemuda itu lalu menatap ke sekeliling apartemen Yoongi dan bertanya.

"Jimin tidak di rumah?"

"Ah, dia—"

"—mengajar menari di Hanyang. Aku lupa dia sudah mulai mengajar di sana," Potong Taehyung.

"Kau tahu tentang itu?" tanya Yoongi setengah takjub.

"Tentu saja. Mau aku ceritakan tentang Jimin? Dulu aku _roomate_ nya saat kuliah," Mata Taehyung berpendar jahil.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Aku mendengarkan."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Jimin memandang curiga ke arah Yoongi yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Lelaki berambut merah muda itu tengah mengambil tumpukan baju di lemari dan berkali-kali melirik Jimin dengan senyuman misterius yang membuat Jimin menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

"Oke aku kalah." Jimin berucap. Mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan memperhatikan Yoongi yang tengah mengenakan _sweater_ besar berwarna putih ke tubuhnya. "apa yang membuatmu…tersenyum seperti itu?"

Yoongi berlari kecil ke tempat tidur, duduk di samping Jimin sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang manis. Seperti lelehan madu. Membuat Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibirnya yang mungil.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Yoongi bertanya sembari mendekatkan wajah.

"Apa?" tanggap Jimin.

"Kau memintaku menjadi pacarmu di depan kelas?" tanya Yoongi takjub.

"Siapa yang—Ah, si bangsat Kim." Gumam Jimin sambil tertawa sengau. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya sembari mengambil bantal, menutupi wajahnya sambil menggerung malu ketika Yoongi mencoba mengambil bantal di atas wajah Jimin.

"Jadi benar? Jadi benar?" tuntut Yoongi diiringi tawa. "Ya ampun, kau nekat sekali."

Jimin mengerang sebal. "Kau susah sekali ditaklukan, _Hyung_."

Yoongi tertawa, "dan apa benar kau mencampur roti panggangmu dengan selai stoberi dan margarin sekaligus?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Itu enak." Protes Jimin membela diri.

"Itu aneh."

"Kau juga suka, kok."

"Aku suka?"

"Ya. Kau sangat suka."

"Ei, jangan bercanda," Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin main-main.

"Mau kubuatkan sekarang?" tantang Jimin sembari bangkit duduk.

Yoongi nampak berpikir, menyipitkan matanya menggemaskan pada Jimin lalu menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Aku mau tidur," Yoongi menarik selimut lalu membungkus tubuhnya hingga dagu. Memberi sedikit jarak di antara tubuhnya dan Jimin. "Mungkin besok saja mencobanya."

"Kau mau aku tidur di sofa?" tanya Jimin. Sadar kecanggungan yang Yoongi perlihatkan.

Yoongi menggigiti bibirnya, melirik Jimin lalu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Di sini saja. Di luar suhunya mencapai minus dua derajat selsius."

Jimin kembali membaringkan tubuh, kini memiringkannya hingga menghadap Yoongi. Menatap wajah Yoongi dengan tenang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar, kelopak matanya berulang kali berkedip ragu. Jimin ingin mengelus wajah Yoongi. Ia ingin kembali ke masa di mana ia dapat memeluk Yoongi kapan saja yang ia mau. Ia ingin kembali ke masa di mana Yoongi akan bergelung ke pelukannya saat udara terlalu dingin. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Ia ingin Min Yoongi yang diam-diam mendekatkan bibirnya ke milik Jimin lalu meniupkan ciuman manis yang membuat mereka meleleh dalam tumpukan selimut yang menggulung tubuh mereka berdua. Jimin berakhir dengan menyamankan posisinya dan menahan jemarinya untuk menyentuh Yoongi. Ia tidak mau pemuda itu menjauh darinya.

"Kau memakai bajuku," Gumam Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya, melirik _sweater_ yang ia kenakan lalu membuka mulutnya terkejut. "Benarkah?" gumamnya. "Aku harus gan—"

Yoongi sudah bersiap turun dari tempat tidur sebelum Jimin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya lalu menyuruh Yoongi untuk kembali tertidur.

"Tidak apa. Kau sering melakukannya," Bisik Jimin. Ia merapikan selimut hingga benar-benar menutupi tubuh Yoongi. Perlahan melepas jarinya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Yoongi lalu alih-alih menggenggam jemari Yoongi di balik selimut tebal.

"Kau berkata bajuku lebih hangat dari milikmu," ucap Jimin setengah tertawa. Yoongi ikut tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk kecil lalu mengeratkan genggaman jarinya di genggaman Jimin.

"Ada persamaan dari Min Yoongi yang dulu dan Min Yoongi yang sekarang." ucapnya. "Mereka berdua sama-sama suka mengenakan bajumu saat tidur."

Jimin membawa telapak tangan Yoongi hingga menempel di pipinya. Awalnya, ia takut Yoongi akan menarik tangannya lalu meminta Jimin tidur di sofa. Tetapi, Yoongi diam. Ia ikut memiringkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Jimin.

"Aku pasti sangat mencintaimu," bisik Yoongi. "aku tidak bisa marah sama sekali."

"Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku?"

Yoongi tertawa lalu menampar main-main pipi Jimin. "Oh dan omong-omong hari ini aku mencoba kukis buatan Taehyung. Aku mungkin tidak suka makanan manis, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak Taehyung. Kenapa anak itu menggemaskan sekali. Dan kenapa pula dia mau dengan Jungkook? maksudku— _Jungkook kaku sekali_. Wajar saja dengan pekerjaannya yang seorang dokter."

"Mau aku ceritakan bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu?" tawar Jimin sadis, mencoba balas dendam.

" _Huwaaa_ ," Yoongi menganggukkan kepala ceria. "beritahu aku, beritahu _akuuuuu_."

Jimin mengambil nafas panjang, "Jadi, mereka berdua bertemu…"

Malam itu, Yoongi tertidur dengan buaian suara Jimin. Malam itu, ia bergelung ke pelukan Jimin yang membuka lengannya penuh kasih sayang. Malam itu, ia yakin dirinya sangat mencintai Jimin, tidak perduli dengan setengah ingatannya yang tergugus tak kembali.

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Yoongi mendengarkan semua lagu buatannya dalam sebuah Ipod pemberian Jimin. Terdapat seratus lima puluh dua lagu yang resmi diluncurkan oleh beberapa label music ternama dengan bubuhan namanya sebagai seorang produser. Otaknya mungkin tak mengenali sebaitpun lirik yang ia buat di malam-malam sunyi ketika dirinya berada di dalam studio. Tak menyadari _beat-beat_ yang membuat sendinya ketagihan dengan mendengarnya terus-menerus. Tetapi telinganya mengenali alunan lagu yang ia rangkai. Telinganya sadar akan tiap bait lirik yang ia untai begitu indah.

Ia baru saja mengunjungi studionya, yang berjarak tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya. Ia dikenalkan oleh Jung Hoseok, pemuda ramah berambut coklat dengan senyuman cerah yang menular. Mengajarkan Yoongi sederet alat merangkai lagu dan sedikit menceritakan tentang kebiasaan Yoongi ketika di studio. Hoseok memperlihatkan _Macbook_ Yoongi yang berisi lagu-lagu buatannya yang belum rampung. Menyuruh Yoongi untuk membawanya dan mempelajarinya di rumah.

Sosok Jimin masuk ke dalam penglihatan. Ketika Yoongi memasukkan jemari ke saku mantelnya yang tebal dan melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Jimin berlari di sisi jalan. Mantelnya besar dan tudungnya menutupi sebagian rambut oranyenya yang acak-acakan. Jimin adalah seorang pelatih tari di dua sekolah musik, juga sebagai mentor di beberapa agensi besar. Pemuda itu sebebas burung, dan Yoongi benar-benar iri melihat kebebasan di mata Jimin.

"Park Jimin," bibirnya mengucapkan nama Jimin dengan pelan. Mengikuti tubuh Jimin yang tengah berlari ke arah kafe yang mereka janjikan untuk bertemu. Lelaki itu memasuki kafe diiringi hembusan nafas lega. Menurunkan tudung mantel lalu mencari sosok Yoongi di pelupuk matanya.

" _Hyuuung_ ," sapanya manis sembari berjalan cepat ke arah Yoongi. Ia menampilkan senyuman cerah yang membuat Yoongi membalasnya tak kalah lebar. Ia mendudukkan tubuh di depan Yoongi. "Americano di sini enak sekali. Kau harus coba."

"Aku rasa semua _Americano_ rasanya sama." Jawab Yoongi pelan. Melepas _headset_ di telinganya lalu menghentikan dendang musik di Ipodnya.

"Ei, _Americano_ di sini lebih spesial."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Kau suka sekali _Americano_ di sini," Pasti Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan kaku.

"Aku sudah mendengarkan lagu-lagunya," ucap Yoongi, mengangkat _Ipod_ nya dengan bangga.

"Woaaah, pasti kau berpikir tentang dirimu yang keren sekali 'kan mampu menciptakan lagu-lagu sebagus itu?"

Tertawa, yoongi menendang pelan kaki Jimin di bawah meja. "Mendengarkannya membuatku menjadi tahu kenapa aku banting stir pindah jurusan dari bisnis menjadi seorang produser lagu."

Jimin memandangnya dengan penuh harapan. "Iyakah? Dan apa itu?" Jimin mengangkat tangan memanggil pelayan. Memesan Latte dengan banyak krim untuknya dan _Americano_ untuk Yoongi, tak lupa menyertakan tiga buah _Macaroon_ kesukaan Yoongi.

"Aneh," ucap Yoongi. "Lagu bisa membawa kenangan. Otakku mungkin tidak mengingatnya, tapi degupan di jantungku yang mengingatnya." Yoongi mengalihkan matanya yang menatap kaca bening di sampingnya kepada Jimin. "ada beberapa lagu yang saat aku dengarkan, aku langsung memikirkanmu. Jantungku langsung berdetak cepat sekali. Seolah dia mengenali apa yang dulu aku pikirkan ketika merangkai liriknya." Yoongi menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Kau. Aku memikirkanmu."

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan?" Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. "kau dan aku sama-sama gila dalam kisah cinta ini," Jimin tertawa melihat rengutan di wajah Yoongi yang malu, "Omong-omong, hari ini mereka menyiapkan _Welcome Party_ untukmu." Ucap Jimin bersemangat.

"Mereka?" tanggap Yoongi lambat. " _Welcome Party?_ Aku hanya berada di rumah sakit selama seminggu."

"Terasa lama sekali untukkku." Ucap Jimin. "Teman-temanmu di label juga beberapa temanku di agensi akan berada di sana. Acaranya satu jam lagi. Di klub di ujung jalan."

Yoongi berkedip kelu. Mengulum senyuman dan mengangguk hati-hati.

"Oke."

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

Kepalanya sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Rasanya seperti ada besi panas yang tengah mencoba membelah kepalanya menjadi dua. Tetapi Yoongi terjebak di sini. Di tengah-tengah pesta ramai yang membuat perutnya mual. Beberapa orang menyapanya ramah dan menanyai kabar Yoongi dengan wajah prihatin dan penuh khawatir. Sementara ia hanya memasang senyuman tipis yang datar. Yoongi memainkan kaleng soda di tangannya, mencoba menahan jeritan sakit yang menggempur kepalanya tak ampun. Ia melihat Jungkook. Ia berpikir untuk mendatangi Jungkook dan memberitahu dokternya itu tentang kepalanya. Tetapi, di sisi Jungkook terdapat sosok Taehyung. Mereka mengobrol dengan ceria dan membuat Yoongi kalah. Ia kalah. Ia bisa menahannya seorang diri.

Namun, ia hanya bertahan selama tiga puluh menit. Sebelum terburu ke bilik kamar mandi lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya yang penuh soda dan kopi. Ia beranjak dengan sisa kesadarannya yang setengah. Menyeret langkahnya menyusuri lorong klub berisik yang penuh lampu-lampu menyengat mata.

"Yoongi-a, kau oke?" seseorang menahan lengannya ketika tubuhnya limbung.

"Yoongs, di mana Jimin?" seseorang yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut hijau nyentrik ikut menahan lengan Yoongi dengan lembut. "hei, kau mabuk?"

"A-aku baik." Gumamnya, mencoba melepas genggaman pemuda itu di lengannya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Aku panggil Ji—"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" teriaknya terlampau keras. Seokjin. Kim Seokjin. Pemuda itu mengenalkan diri sebagai Seokjin beberapa jam yang lalu. Berkata bahwa dia adalah pemilik kafe langganan Yoongi setiap pagi kala ia bosan berada semalaman di ruang studio. "Berhenti bersikap seakan kau tahu tentangku!" jeritnya kalut.

"Aku hanya mau membantu," gumam Seokjin. Sosok Namjoon di sisi Seokjin terlihat kaget mendapat teriakan dari Yoongi. "Aku..," Seokjin mengangkat bahu, "aku mungkin tidak terlalu mengenalmu. Tapi aku tahu kau."

"Yoong, kau oke?" Namjoon kembali bertanya, namun langkah kakinya yang hendak mengejar Yoongi tertahan oleh Seokjin yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoongi mendengus pelan. Melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kafe dengan gusar. Ia marah. Ia marah. Ia begitu marah. Air matanya lolos mengalir di pipinya. Ia marah. Ia marah. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menangis. Mengusap air matanya terburu sembari membersit kecil. Wajah kecewa Seokjin terpatri jelas di matanya. Dan ia marah. _Ia marah_.

"Hyung?" suara Jimin yang lembut menyapa telinganya. Yoongi membersit berisik. Mengusap pipinya terlampau kasar saat Jimin perlahan mendekatinya. "Seokjin Hyung bilang kau hampir terjatuh di lorong." Jimin menyentuh pundak Yoongi. "Kau oke?"

"Bisakah…," Yoongi menggeram marah dengan suara serak. _"Bisakah kau dan orang-orang berhenti menanyakan itu?!"_

"Apa?" Jimin mencoba membuat Yoongi tenang. Mengusap puncak Yoongi yang berguncang akibat tangisannya.

"Aku marah!" teriak Yoongi. Membalikkan tubuh dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku marah dan aku benci. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! saat semua orang di sana bercerita tentang diriku yang dulu, kepala ini tidak bereaksi apapun. Otakku tidak menemukan apapun dan aku marah!"

Jimin mencoba tersenyum menenangkan, "Hyung. Kami hanya mencoba membuatmu mengingat."

"Tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya!" Gertak Yoongi. "aku tidak mengingat apapun. Setiap kali kau bercerita tentangku. Tentang kita. Aku tidak mengingat apapun. Isi kepalaku kosong." Suara Yoongi melemah. "setiap kali kau menceritakan tentang hubungan kita. Keindahannya yang terlihat jelas di matamu. Rasa cintamu yang begitu mencekikku. Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya, Jimin- _a_. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba— _sekeras apapun aku mencoba mengingatnya_. Buket bunga mawar merah yang kau berikan padaku. Cincin yang kau sematkan di jariku. Cintamu yang kau berikan seutuhnya padaku. Semuanya hangus. Semuanya hilang. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya." Suara Yoongi melemah di akhir katanya. Air matanya meleleh tak bisa dihentikan.

"Caramu menatapku. Caramu percaya padaku. Caramu bertahan di sisiku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. _Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kau lakukan untukku_." Yoongi mencengkram kemejanya, tepat di dadanya. "Berkali-kali aku berpikir untuk menyerah. Berkali-kali aku berpikir untuk benar-benar mengubur semuanya. Berkali-kali aku berpikir untuk pergi. Rumah itu. Apartemen itu. Itu milikmu dan Min Yoongi. Bukan milikku. _Aku bukan lagi Min Yoongi_."

"Begitu?" tanggap Jimin dingin. "jadi begitu isi hatimu yang sebenarnya?" Jimin mengedipkan mata rapuh lalu menatap Yoongi teramat tajam. "Setiap pagi. Ketika aku melihatmu tertidur di sampingku. Aku selalu berharap kau membuka matamu dan memandangku seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Setiap hari. Setiap aku melihatmu duduk di depan layar televisi. Aku berharap bisa memelukmu seperti yang biasa aku lakukan. Setiap hari. Setiap saat. Setiap kali kau menatapku. _Aku berharap aku bisa memutar balik waktu._ Aku berharap _hari itu_ aku bersamamu. Aku berharap kau tidak keluar rumah sendirian untuk membeli Nutella sialan pesananku!" Jimin menghela nafas gusar penuh amarah. "minus delapan selsius. Hari itu bersuhu minus delapan selsius. Harusnya aku berada di sisimu. Harusnya aku tidak merengek tentang kelelahan dan menyeret tubuhku untuk menemanimu.. _Setiap aku melihat matamu, Min Yoongi-ssi._ " suara Jimin serak dan mata penuh air mata. "Bayangan itu muncul. Bayangan pundakmu yang pergi dan menghilang dari balik pintu. Bayangan ciumanmu di pelipisku dan berbisik aku butuh banyak istirahat. Bayangan terakhir aku melihat matamu yang begitu mencintaiku. Bayangan yang selalu berhasil membunuhku setiap kali aku melihat matamu." Jimin menggigit bibirnya lalu melangkah mendekat gusar. "Aku berharap aku bisa menjagamu lebih baik dari ini."

Jimin merapatkan bibirnya sebelum kembali berucap, "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menerima telpon dari ruang gawat darurat dan mendengar kabar bahwa suamimu mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk ruang operasi? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menunggu selama enam jam dengan kau terus menutup mata dan detak jantungmu yang melemah? Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya melihatmu terbangun dengan setengah ingatanmu yang hilang?!"

Jimin mencengkram jemari Yoongi. "Aku hancur," bisiknya dengan penuh sakit hati. " _Aku begitu hancur._ Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa." Ia menempatkan jemari Yoongi ke depan dadanya. "Persetan dengan Min Yoongi yang dulu atau Min Yoongi yang sekarang. Kau tetap milikku. _Kau tetap Min Yoongiku_. Aku tidak peduli dengan ingatanmu yang musnah. Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun. Aku tidak perduli. Cukup di sini." Jimin menundukkan kepala lalu mengecup jemari Yoongi yang dingin. "cukup bersamaku. Jangan pergi dariku. Itu saja."

Jimin membawa Yoongi kepelukannya, menangis bersama-sama dan berjanji dalam diam. Yoongi menggumamkan ucapan maaf yang mengiris hati, sementara Jimin membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Yoongi bertahan dengan apapun pikiran yang pernah menusuknya untuk pergi.

" _Kau pernah mencintaiku, dan kau akan kembali mencintaiku."_

.

.

 _ **-oOo-MinGa-oOo-**_

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Yoongi menunjuk tato kecil di _V-line_ Jimin yang menawan. Mengusapnya dengan jemarinya yang pucat lalu mengangkat wajah untuk menatap Jimin.

"Sebentar, aku lupa." Jimin membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit. Yoongi bangkit duduk dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal sembari menanti ucapan Jimin. "Ah," Jimin menatap mata Yoongi yang penuh harapan. "Ini di tingkat kelima. Frustrasi karena kau tidak juga menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Benarkah?" ia mengusap tato itu kembali dengan lembut. "ini mawar, benar?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Kau mudah meleleh dengan mawar merah." Tertawa melihat wajah merenggut Yoongi.

Yoongi mendelik sebal. "Lalu di lehermu?"

"Yang ini?" tanya Jimin sembari mengusap tatonya di sisi kiri lehernya. "Ini kupu-kupu." Ucap Jimin.

"Kupu-kupu?" Yoongi melebarkan mata. "Aku belum melihatnya secara jelas."

"Mau melihatnya?" tawar Jimin, mengangkat alisnya lalu bangkit duduk ketika Yoongi mengangguk.

Yoongi melihat jelas tato kupu-kupu kecil yang cantik di sisi leher Jimin. Warnanya merah, dan kepakan sayapnya begitu rapuh. Ia mengusapnya lembut dengan ujung jemarinya. Merasakan denyut nadi Jimin yang berdetak halus dan permukaan kulitnya yang hangat.

"Kau yang menunjuk gambar ini." Ucap Jimin, memandang wajah Yoongi yang berada di sampingnya teramat dekat. "kau secantik kupu-kupu." Bisik Jimin. "kau memiliki sayap yang begitu indah, aku takut seseorang akan jatuh cinta padamu jika mereka melihatnya."

Yoongi mendengus, memukul main-main pundak Jimin. Lelaki itu menahan dagu Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. Memandang Yoongi terlampau mendamba dan meluluhlantahkan isi jantungnya.

"Cium aku," bisik Jimin lembut. _"Cium aku dan kau akan tahu seberapa pentingnya aku untukmu."_

"Kau menyuruhku…, untuk menciummu?" tanya Yoongi tergagap. Tekanan ibu jari Jimin di dagunya membuat terkesiap pelan.

"Kau sudah sering melakukannya." Ucap Jimin enteng. "kau hanya perlu melakukannya sekali lagi."

Jimin mengulum senyuman manis yang lucu. Perlahan memejamkan mata dan menunggu pergerakan Yoongi. Jimin selalu percaya pada Yoongi. Ia selalu meletakkan seluruh cintanya di tangan Yoongi dan tidak keberatan sekalipun Yoongi membuangnya tidak mau tahu. Park Jimin selalu percaya pada apapun yang mungkin ada dalam kepalanya. Keinginannya untuk pergi diam-diam atau mencoba mengkhianati kepercayaan yang Jimin berikan padanya. Park Jimin selalu percaya padanya. Dengan jemarinya yang bergetar, ia meletakkan tepalak tangannya di pipi Jimin, mendekatkan wajah ragu dan merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Jimin yang menimpa wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menciummu?" bisik Yoongi di depan bibir Jimin yang menggoda.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," balas Jimin dengan gumaman, mencoba merayu Yoongi dengan menjilat bibirnya yang kering.

.

Ketika bibir Yoongi menyentuh milik Jimin. Kenangannya tidak jua kembali. Ingatannya tidak pernah kembali. Namun, saat bibirnya bergerak seirama dengan Jimin. Hatinya teremas perih. Perih akan kenyataan jika walaupun seluruh ingatannya rubuh dan satu-satunya yang ia miliki hanyalah Park Jimin, _maka ia selamat_.

 _Park Jimin adalah penyelamatnya. Separuh jiwanya. Sebelah kepingan hatinya. Dan Yoongi tidak bisa hidup tanpanya._

 _._

 _._

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

.

 _ **Author's note :**_

 _ **#HappyYoongiDay #HappyPacarJiminDay**_

 _ **Dibuat untuk meramaikan 1st Project of Mingae Dudes! Thankyou for making this Project!**_

 _ **Keep Rock Minga dudes!**_

.

.

 **MGD's Notes :**

 **Terima Kasih untuk semua Authors yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan Event ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya membeta typo di beberapa bagian. Semoga di event yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada para reader sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima Kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 **Regards,**

 _ **MGD**_


End file.
